hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
NPC Quest
NPC Quest involves buying equipment for your character, then sending him off to adventure. However, you have very little control once he's gone adventuring! If your character is "murdalized", his save file is deleted. Tips *Stock plenty of food and health potions, you never know whats going to happen. *Be very careful of adventuring in a higher area than that in which you can comfortably survive. Each is a big step-up from the previous one. *DO NOT PRESS SHIFT+Q! This will take you to the dungeon beyond The Evilness Pit. Be certain your character is very highly skilled before attempting this! Mods * Mr.Onion's Nethack graphics mod * SpaceManiac's Online High Score mod Stats These are the statistics you can increase when you level up. all stats can be increased with the items as well, however it is not permanent... *Strength: How much damage you do. *Speed: How fast your character moves. *Accuracy: Your chance of hitting an enemy when you attack them. *Intelligence: Gives you more exp per monster the higher it is. *Defense: Takes away on how much damage is done to you (never less than 1pt). *Stomach: The higher this stat is, the less you eat every 2 seconds (never less than 1pt). *Charisma: Decreases cost of items, increases amount you can sell items for. *Life: How much HP you have, max HP and current HP goes up when you level it up *Weight: Determines how much stuff you can hold in your inventory. Note: to increase Life or Weight, you have to use your level-up points on the two boxes above your inventory, they are separated form the other stats. Characters The game features many different characters with varying abilities. Which character you have relies entirely on which stat you spend the most points on. *Warrior (strength): "When his health goes below 25%, he goes into a Berserk Rage, moving at double speed." *Thief (speed): "He has a chance to pickpocket money from any adjacent enemy each time he attacks (he can steal from ones other than the one he's attacking - he tries to steal from all adjacent to him)." *Ranger (accuracy): "thanks to his handy bow, he can attack enemies that are one space away from him." *Wizard (intelligence): "Has a random chance of casting Infernal Blast every 2 seconds (each time he eats). This harms every enemy on the screen a little bit." *Guard (defense): "Whenever he attacks, he does a Spinning Strike, hitting all neighboring enemies with a 50% chance to hit, and 50% damage (he does full damage and accuracy to the enemy he intended to attack)." *Chef (stomach): "Has a random chance of eating the monsters he beats, healing 1 point of damage each time." *Used Car Salesman (charisma): "When he is in "Finding A Way Out" mode, he has a random chance of Chickening Out and instantly leaving the level. Kind of handy." *Doctor (life): "has a random chance of performing a Preemptive Autopsy on any enemy he attacks. The effects are what you would expect." *Pack Mule (weight) "he kicks each enemy he attacks, knocking them back 2 spaces. This can be annoying, but it is also helpful in cutting down on how much they hit you." Items There are 10 different types of items that can be bought and used. *Food: If you run out of it you'll eventually starve and die... always keep some handy! *Potions: Heal you when you're low on health... once again, always keep some handy! *Rings: Give boosts to various stats that will vary depending on which ring you choose. *Amulet: Like the rings, but much more powerful, you can only buy one though. *Weapon: Increases your attack. *Armor: Increases your defense. *Shield: Increases your defense. *Helmet: Increases your defense. *Gloves: Increases your accuracy. *Boots: Increase your speed. Note: some items will decrease some other stats (ex: a sword that increases attack, but reduces speed). Source Code The source code for NPC Quest is freely available at its download page.